Found Again
by SWWoman
Summary: <html><head></head>it's been a year since John left Joss behind to hide from Samaritan, and Joss is missing him terribly. But she will find him again in the most unexpected place.</html>


This fic a is a sequel to my previous story _Wait for Me _but you do not need to read that fic to understand this one. I was waiting to see what John's secret identity was going to be before I wrote this follow up.

Thanks to carolinsgirl919 for powering through the failure of her laptop and doing the beta. You're the best!

As usual, it you recognize it from the show, I don't own it, Nolan does. I'm just borrowing the characters for a time.

* * *

><p>Usually, the first thing Detective Joss Carter would do when she reached her desk in the morning was tear off a page on the Messages of Inspiration daily calendar that her mother had given her as a Christmas gift. Joss thought a lot of the messages were kinda sappy and simplistic, but every now and then there was a gem in there. Besides, the calendar made her think of her mom. In her mind, she read the messages in her mother's voice, so it was a nice way to start the day before she had to deal with the murdering scum of New York City.<p>

Today, however, was a different story.

As Joss tore off yesterday's page and revealed today's date, she froze. "May 13th," she sighed and blinked back tears.

It had been one year since she had last seen John. Carefully, she sat the calendar face down on her desk and eased herself down into her chair. She pushed the power button on her computer and hid her face behind the screen as it booted, giving her a chance to regain her composure. She was _not_ going to cry in the police station.

Joss closed her eyes and allowed herself to think of happier times to chase the tears away. She thought of their meet-ups at the Lyric, sometimes for breakfast in the morning before starting the day, sometimes for a late night dessert after a long day of chasing bad guys. She thought of the times she had watched John play one on one with Taylor as they good-naturedly trash talked each other. She thought of them curled together on her couch watching the Super Bowl, as she recovered from her gunshot wound to the chest. She recalled how happy John had been to wear the Seattle Seahawks Super Bowl Champions hat she had bought for him after his hometown team had won.

"You OK, Carter?" The familiar New York accent of her partner, Lionel Fusco, interrupted her reverie. She looked up at him and tried to smile, but was unsuccessful. "It's been a year today," she said simply.

Comprehension spread across her partner's face. He knew exactly what she meant. Fusco leaned across her desk and lowered his voice. "He'll be back, Joss. They all will."

Joss finally managed to smile at her partner. Fusco's defining trait was loyalty and she found him very comforting. He never let her wallow in depression or lose faith.

John would return. He promised and John always kept his promises.

As she went about her day, her thoughts would turn to John when she had a quiet moment. She knew he was continuing to help people. Occasionally, a report would cross her desk that she recognized as his handiwork. She never thought reading a report about a knee capping would make her grin like a fool, but without herself or Finch there to make sure John took care of himself, she wondered if he was okay. She wondered if he was happy in his new life, if he was safe.

Sometimes, after making sure her wireless card was disabled, Joss would take the thumb drive containing the few pictures she had of John, and stare at the photographs. One showed him playing basketball with Taylor. His shirt was off and his body glistened with sweat while he leaped into the air, a look of intense concentration on his face as he sent the ball sailing towards the basket.

Another picture showed him chopping vegetables for dinner. He was casual, wearing black jeans and a gray shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. That picture was followed by one that Taylor had taken of the two of them later that same evening, curled up on the couch together watching a movie. There was also a picture she had taken of him when he had fallen asleep on her couch, one arm up over his head and his thick eyelashes splayed over his gorgeous cheekbones.

There were also a few pictures with John in his 'Man in the Suit' persona, wearing his dark suit and white shirt, but Joss preferred the shots where he was just being John doing ordinary everyday things. The Man in the Suit didn't belong to her, he belonged to the numbers. John belonged to her.

Later that night, Joss would drink wine and stare at those pictures, missing him with all of her heart. Joss was a strong woman, but sometimes even a strong woman needs someone to take her hand tell her everything was going to be OK. Joss was sick of being alone, and for several months she'd had John there to hold her hand and share her burdens with her. She wanted that back, she wanted _him_ back.

The months had slipped by with no word from John, but Joss's stubbornness worked for her and she never once thought he wasn't coming back. Fusco's blind faith and loyalty reinforced hers, and she had been able to keep the faith. She promised to wait for him and John wasn't the only one who kept promises.

But today, on the one-year anniversary, it was harder than any other day to remain optimistic. They had been apart longer than they had been together as a couple.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Joss dragged herself into the precinct even though she felt like hell. She had stayed up way too late drinking and crying, but she was a creature of duty and she had a job to do. This was not the first time that year she had stayed up too late mooning over her lost vigilante, so she figured after a couple of cups of coffee she would at least be functional.<p>

She was running a bit late since she stopped at the coffee shop down the street to get the biggest cup of caffeine they served. Fusco was waiting impatiently as she staggered in, bleary eyed and grumpy.

Fusco did a double take as she sank into her desk chair. "Jesus Joss, you look like something scooped out of the litter box! Are you sure you're OK to work?"

Joss glared at her partner. "I'll be fine. I just need to get this caffeine in my system."

"Drink fast then, we got a case. Murder on Mason St, and get this, we got to work with that new hot shot detective from Narcotics. You know the one who transferred in a few months ago?"

Joss nodded, she had heard the scuttlebutt on the guy. He played fast and loose with the rules, but he got results. She closed her eyes in exasperation; the last thing she needed to deal with today was some cocky SOB whose ego was big enough to eat New York.

"OK," she grumbled as she took large swig of her coffee. "Let's get this over with."

For once, she made Fusco drive, but since it was a fairly short distance he didn't argue. They pulled up to the scene, prominently marked off with the familiar yellow crime scene tape, and got out of the car. They looked around, but they only saw the uniformed police officers. They didn't see anyone who looked like a plainclothes detective.

Fusco approached the nearest uniform. "Hey, we're looking for Detective Riley?"

The uniform, a young female who looked to be fresh out of the academy giggled like a school girl and pointed. Fusco looked to where the lady was pointing and nearly died from shock.

"Oh FUCK!" he swore.

Surprised by her partner's outburst, Joss turned see what caused it. When she saw what had Fusco cursing, she clamped her hand over mouth and her eyes grew wide. Fusco, sensing she was on the verge of tears, placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

Striding towards them with a detective's badge on his hip and a smirk on his face… was John Reese.

"He's _cop_? That's ballsy!" Fusco muttered under his breath.

Joss didn't reply; she couldn't speak. She had dreamed of this moment for a year and now all she could do was stare and try not to lose her composure right there in the street in front of everyone. She wanted to hug him, kiss him, and strangle him all at once.

John, on the other hand, gave no indication that he recognized Joss and Lionel at all. He walked up to them and stuck his hand out, as cool as a cucumber. "Hello, you must be Carter and Fusco. I'm John Riley, Narcotics."

Fusco recovered first and shook John's hand. "Yeah, I'm Lionel Fusco. This is my partner Joss Carter."

John turned to Joss, who had finally brought her raging emotions under control and she took his hand. "Nice to meet you," she managed to croak out even though her mouth had gone dry.

John's expression softened for just a few seconds as their hands touched for the first time in a year. "Nice to meet the lady who brought down HR," he said in that soft purr that never failed to make Joss shiver. Their eyes held for just the briefest of moments, but it was enough to let Joss know that John had missed her every bit as much as she had missed him. Her heart did a happy dance in her chest.

Then they had to get down to business, for the benefit of the onlookers. All three of them knew that they had to maintain John's cover, so they kept the discussion limited to the case at hand and acted like they didn't know each other. They knew Samaritan was everywhere and it was vital to John's well-being to keep up the charade.

After John briefed them on the case and walked Lionel and Joss through the most likely scenarios, John asked to speak with Joss alone. Lionel nodded and stepped away to consult with one of the crime scene techs.

Joss's eyes shot to the camera mounted only yards away and then came back to John. He gave her a tiny nod to let her know he knew it was there. Then he smiled. "I was wondering Detective Carter, if you aren't seeing anyone, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

Joss grinned because she understood exactly what he was asking. "Well, I am making my famous lasagna tonight if you would like to come over for dinner." John loved her lasagna.

"That sounds great, what's the address and what time?"

Joss gave him her address, even though he had been over there so many times he would probably find it blindfolded, and they set the time for seven.

* * *

><p>Joss left work early to head home and start getting ready for her first date with John in over a year. She flitted around the apartment cleaning up and cooking. She made sure she fixed the lasagna exactly as John liked it, with plenty of Italian sausage and extra mozzarella.<p>

She fussed over her appearance, even though John had seen her at her worst when her hair hadn't been washed for two weeks and she'd had breathing tube shoved down her throat. She told herself that she had to keep up the charade that this was her first date with Detective Riley, but deep down inside she knew it was because she wanted John's first night back to be memorable. She finally settled on a sapphire blue wrap dress with three quarter length sleeves. It hugged her figure perfectly and since she had only bought it last month, John had never seen it before. She finished off the ensemble with her bronze metallic strappy heels and the bullet John had given her in the morgue on a gold chain around her neck.

Promptly at seven, her doorbell rang and it was all she could do keep from squealing like a teenager on prom night. Joss paused with her hand on the door knob and took a deep breath, then opened the door.

"Right on time, Detective Riley," she said in her sultriest voice.

John smirked at her as he walked into the townhouse. His eyes were drawn to the bullet resting on her chest. "That's an interesting necklace you have there, Carter. Who would give a beautiful woman such a thing?"

Joss lifted her chin to look him straight in the eye and smirked back him. "A good man," she said firmly as she closed the door.

She stepped over to the little table in the entrance way where she always put her purse and her badge as she entered the house and pulled open a small drawer. "Since this is our first date, I think we should put our cell phones away, don't you? I don't like being disturbed when I'm trying to get to know someone."

John grinned, pulled out his phone, turned it off, and tossed it into the drawer like he was happy to be rid of it. Joss placed her phone in the drawer as well and shut it firmly.

John looked quickly around to be sure all the windows were shut and the curtains drawn. Satisfied that no one could spy on them, he grabbed Joss and kissed her like he had been dreaming of doing for a year.

After several minutes making out like teenagers, they finally had to pause. They held each other tightly, drinking in each other's presence in their lives again.

"I've missed you." John's voice was soft and hesitant. "I kept hoping you and Taylor were OK."

Joss snuggled into his chest. "Other than missing you, we were fine John. I kept a look out for Decima goons, but no one has bothered us."

John lifted his head and looked around, "Where is Taylor?"

"This is his week with his dad. He'll be back Sunday night."

Joss noticed John's grimace at the mention of her ex. "How are things going with Paul?" he asked carefully.

Joss laughed, she saw right through him as she always did. "Jealous?" she teased him. He gave her a sheepish grin. "It was rocky at first. Paul still hasn't conquered all his anger and PTSD issues, but he's working hard on them." Joss looked up at him and placed her hand on his cheek. "He's not you."

John covered her hand with his and closed his eyes. He turned his face into her palm and kissed it.

"Why didn't you tell me before now you were a detective?"

John took a deep breath. "I needed to be sure the new identity would hold. I needed to be sure that it was fooling Samaritan before I could contact you again. And then we needed Detectives Riley and Carter to meet naturally so Decima wouldn't get suspicious." He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head so she was looking up at him. "As much as I wanted to see you again, Joss, I wasn't going to compromise your safety. I would die for you." His expressive eyes begged her to understand why he had waited so long, afraid she was angry with him.

Joss gave him a tiny smile. "I won't lie, it was hard waiting, not knowing if you were alive and okay or not." She reached up and stroked his cheek. "But you're here now and I couldn't be happier, Detective Riley."

John gently kissed her again. "And after tonight, Riley and Carter will be an item. Think about it Joss, we can date openly. You won't be with a vigilante anymore; you'll be with a colleague."

Joss stared at John dumbfounded as the ramifications hit her. No more sneaking around, no more lying to her friends and family. Just two people involved in in a normal relationship. Well, as normal as John could get, but still, this new identity of his opened up a lot of possibilities. They could go out without having to worry about running into someone they knew. Joss could introduce John to her friends and he could come to family dinners. He could go to Taylor's basketball games and debates with her…

Then she started to laugh. Who would have thought there could be so much good that came out of this crazy situation?

The oven picked that moment to buzz alerting them to the fact the lasagna was ready. Joss stepped back from John and held out her hand. "Come on, we have a lot to talk about over dinner."

John took her hand and they walked into the kitchen, eager to start the new chapter of their lives together.


End file.
